Still Untittled
by Caramel Platina
Summary: Sebuah kisah tak bernama, Don't like Don't Read. Hanya sebuah kisah cinta biasa.
1. Chapter 1

Hola Minna!  
Amel lagi bikin fic baru nih! (Padahal yang dulu-dulu itu belum selesai-selesai, =,=)  
Hehehe, masih nekat juga. Mumpung lagi ada ide nih!  
Happy Reading ya..

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Still Untittled**

**Sebuah kisah yang tak bernama.**

**.**

**Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto,  
But this story is mine.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Di lapangan sekolah sedang ada pelajaran olahraga. Dan bisa dilihat, ada seorang cowok yang sedang mengelap keringatnya dan tertawa bersama teman-temannya. Dia terlihat sangat gembira. Lalu cowok itu kembali melanjutkan permainan basketnya.

Tenten terus memperhatikannya dari dalam kelas. Penjelasan dari gurunya dianggap angin lalu saja. Dia lebih suka melihat ke luar jendela, memperhatikan cowok itu daripada mendengarkan penjelasan gurunya. Masalah dia mengerti pelajaran sekolah atau gak, itu urusan belakangan. Yang penting dia bisa melihat wajah cakep cowok itu sepuasnya. Ya, dia cuma bisa memperhatikannya dari jauh, dan menyimpan wajah cowok itu dalam memori otaknya yang luar biasa encer itu.

"Ten!" Ino menyenggol bahunya, membuat keasyikan cewek berambut coklat panjang itu terganggu.

"Apaan sih!?" bisiknya ketus, mata coklatnya menatap sahabatnya itu tajam. Ino hanya bisa meringis melihat ekspresi Tenten yang 'galak banget' itu. Ya gimana gak galak, lagi asyik-asyiknya melihat pujaan hati, malah digangguin.

"Aduh, jangan liatin gue kaya' gitu dong," kata Ino sambil memasang ekspresi takutnya. "Jangan galak-galak dong, neng." godanya. Tenten menghela nafas dan memasang wajah datar. Gak ada salahnya kan, untuk bersikap sabar atas gangguan 'kecil' ini. "Oke deh. Kenapa?"

"Loe gak perhatikan?" Ino menunjuk papan tulis. "Kisi-kisi buat ulangan semester!"

"Ya ampun!" pekiknya pelan. Dia segera mencatat kisi-kisi tersebut dengan panik. "Loe kok gak ngasi tau gue?"

"Loe sih, liatin Neji terus!" goda Ino, membuat Tenten bersemu merah. "Sst, diem-diem dong!" Tenten menutup mulut Ino sebelum seluruh kelas sempat mendengarnya. Tak lama ia melepaskannya dan melihat Ino tertawa geli melihat tingkahnya.

"Gak usah malu-malu gitu loe ah!" godanya lagi. Tenten menatap tajam sahabatnya itu.

"Kalo loe gak mau diem, gue sumpal mulut loe pake kapur."

Ino langsung terdiam, walaupun dalam hati ia menahan tawa karena melihat tingkah sahabatnya itu. Dia cuma bisa tersenyum sambil memperhatikan cewek cantik itu mencatat materi di papan tulis.

Untitled

"Eh, Ji!" Neji menoleh ke asal suara. "Liat cewek itu?" Lee menunjuk ke arah kelas tempat Tenten belajar. Neji melongok dan melihat Tenten yang sedang memperhatikannya lewat salah satu jendela di gedung berlantai dua itu.. "Iya, kenapa?" tanyanya bingung. Dia sama sekali tidak mengenal cewek itu, apalagi tahu namanya. Lee tertawa kecil.

"Dia merhatiin loe terus dari tadi." Neji menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Masa' sih?" Dia kembali melihat ke jendela tempat Tenten memperhatikannya. "Cewek itu siapa?" tanyanya heran.

"Loe gak kenal?" Neji menggeleng. "Sebagai cowok popular, masa' loe gak kenal cewek secantik itu?"

"Ya, gue gak kenal lah, tau aja baru tadi." Neji melempar bola basket yang pegangnya ke arah Lee. "Udah ah, gue mau istirahat dulu." Neji mengambil handuk kecil yang tergeletak di atas tas ranselnya.

"Loe payah ah, Ji!" serunya jengkel. "Cewek begitu jangan disia-siain!"

Untitled

Sepulang sekolah, Tenten berjalan ke arah perpustakaan untuk mencatat materi untuk ulangan minggu depan. Ino mengikutinya dengan tatapan lesu. Saat melepas sepatunya Saki melihat cewek berambut pirang panjang itu sedang merengut.

"Loe kenapa?" tanyanya heran.

"Ya ampun Tenten, ulangan tuh masih seminggu lagi, kenapa kita harus belajar sekarang sih?" tanyanya lesu sambil melepas sepatunya juga.

"Ya kita mesti persiapin diri kita sebaik-baiknya lah." Tenten lalu duduk di salah-satu meja yang ada di perpustakaan, "Biar kita gak keteteran pas ulangan nanti."

Ino memutar bola matanya bosan. Nah ini, kerugian kalau punya temen yang blasteran Jepang. Orang Jepang kan dikenal rajin dan pekerja keras, apalagi Tenten termasuk cewek yang rajin dan berotak encer, apalagi dia termasuk cewek yang cantik sehingga gak sedikit cowok-cowok yang meliriknya. Namun semua itu hanya ditanggapi dengan senyum kecil saja. Ino tahu, hati Tenten sudah dipersiapkan untuk Neji, cowok terpopuler di sekolahnya. Yah, walaupun mungkin cowok itu tidak mengenalnya sama sekali.

"Tenang aja." Tenten menepuk bahu Ino. "Habis ini kita pergi ke mall, buat refreshing."

Ino langsung tersenyum senang menanggapi ajakan sahabatnya itu. Semangat belajarnya langsung meningkat pesat begitu mendengar kata 'mall' dan 'refreshing'. Tenten tertawa kecil melihat tingkah sahabatnya itu.

"Ayo kita belajar dulu," ujar Tenten sambil mengambil salah satu buku dari rak.

"Siap!" ujar Ino. Sebelum Tenten sempat mencatat, dia melihat Neji dan Lee masuk ke dalam perpustakaan. Tenten langsung menutupi wajahnya dengan buku yang dibacanya. 'Aduh, kok dia kesini sih?' gerutu Tenten dengan wajah yang memerah. Tentu saja dia gak mau kalau Neji melihat wajahnya yang semerah kepiting rebus sekarang. Itu akan sangat memalukan. Apalagi untuk cewek kalem macam dia.

"Eh, loe kenapa kok aneh banget?" tanya Ino heran. Tenten memberi Ino kode supaya dia diam. Ino lalu menoleh ke arah Neji dan Lee yang duduk di meja tak jauh dari meja tempat mereka duduk. Ino langsung memasang tampang jahil.

"Udah lah, gakpapa. Bersikap biasa aja." Ino menenangkan Tenten. "Masa' loe gak jadi belajar gara-gara dia?" tanyanya sambil menahan tawa. Tenten menurunkan bukunya lalu menggaruk kepalanya yang ditutupi bandana putih. Wajahnya sudah tidak semerah tadi.

"Hehe, iya juga sih." jawab Tenten malu-malu. Ino terkikik geli melihat tingkah lucu sahabatnya. Wajah Tenten pasti akan memerah kapanpun dia merasa malu. Tapi kalau lagi galak, Tenten bakal pasang wajah seseram monster. Tapi tentu saja itu jarang terjadi, karena Tenten bukan tipikal cewek pemarahan.

"Cepetan belajarnya, biar kita cepet ke mall juga!" seru Ino bersemangat. Tenten cuma bisa tersenyum kecil melihat Ino. "Sip." jawabnya lalu meneruskan kegiatannya, yaitu mencatat materi kisi-kisi untuk ulangan.

Tenten tidak menyadari bahwa selama kegiatan belajarnya, Neji dan Lee memperhatikannya. Sebenarnya hanya Lee, karena Neji tidak memperhatikan Tenten. Dia malah fokus membaca buku yang dipegangnya itu. Lama dia memperhatikan Tenten namun dia segera menyadari bahwa Neji tidak ikut memperhatikan Tenten.

"Sst…" panggilnya pada Neji. Cowok itu menoleh ke arah Lee dengan tatapan malas. "Apaan sih, Lee!" gerutunya karena keasyikannya terganggu. Lee memberi kode agar melihat ke arah Tenten. "Liat tuh cewek, rajin banget ya?"

"Hm…" serunya malas. Lagian, ngapain sih Lee ngajakin dia untuk membuntuti Tenten? Seperti orang yang kurang kerjaan aja. Neji pun kembali membaca buku yang dipegangnya. Konsentrasinya kembali terganggu karena Lee kembali mencoleknya. "Serius loe, gak tertarik ama tu cewek?"

"Kagak. Udah ah, kita keluar aja. Malas gue ngeliatin tuh cewek." Neji mengembalikan buku ke raknya semula, lalu keluar dari perpustakaan. Lee mengikutinya dengan wajah yang tertekuk kesal. Memang sih, Neji itu terkenal dingin sama cewek-cewek, makanya sampai sekarang ia belum mempunyai pacar. Padahal wajahnya yang cakep, plus senyum tipisnya saja sudah cukup membuat cewek-cewek kesengsem. Entah kenapa dia bersikap dingin sama cewek, cuma Tuhan yang tahu, dan Neji sendiri.

Lee kadang sampai jengkel melihat sahabatnya dari kecil itu belum punya pacar. Padahal tinggal tunjuk, langsung dapat. Sedangkan Lee harus setengah mati untuk mencari pacar, dan akhirnya dapat. Dan kebetulan jaraknya gak jauh-jauh banget. Masih satu sekolahan, lah.

Lee menoleh ke arah Tenten dan Ino yang masih asyik belajar, dan kemudian mengikuti Neji yang sudah berjalan duluan. Wajah cowok itu terlihat datar seperti aspal.

Neji sebenarnya agak tertarik sama Tenten, karena Tenten itu cantik banget. Rambut coklat gelap lurusnya terurai panjang sampai ke belakang lututnya, mengingatkannya pada tokoh Anime, Shakugan no Shana. Kulitnya putih bersih, walaupun tidak pucat seperti orang Jepang pada umumnya. Matanya juga besar dan berwarna coklat, ditambah lagi sikapnya yang lemah lembut dan rajin belajar, membuatnya kagum. Setidaknya itu yang terlihat.

Tapi yang namanya cowok, gengsinya pasti tinggi. Neji gak mau mengakui itu secara terang-terangan, makanya dia bersikap cuek dan seakan buta akan 'kesempurnaan' Tenten. Padahal Tenten diam-diam suka padanya, dan dia sudah meyadari itu.

Entah, mungkin dia merasa belum merasa mengenal Tenten sepenuhnya. Berkenalan saja belum. Padahal Neji hampir tahu segalanya tentang Tenten dari Lee, yang tanpa permisi langsung bercerita tentang Tenten setiap ada kesempatan.

Diam-diam, Neji ingin mengenal Tenten lebih dalam lagi.

"Oi! Ngelamun aja loe!" Dirasakan Lee menepuk bahunya pelan. "Jadi pulang gak?" tanyanya. Tanpa berkata apa-apa Neji menstarter sepeda motornya, lalu memacunya keluar dari lingkungan sekolah. Lee hanya bisa pasrah melihat kelakuan sahabatnya yang udah kelewat dingin itu, namun tidak berani protes. Dia pun ikut memacu sepeda motornya, menyusuri jalan yang sudah dilewati Neji beberapa detik yang lalu.

Untitled

Tenten terlihat sedikit kecewa saat Neji dan Lee keluar dari perpustakaan, namun dia dengan cepat menyembunyikan kekecewaannya itu.

"Kenapa Ten?" tanyanya saat menyadari kalau Saki menghentikan kegiatan mencatatnya sejenak. Tenten kemudian tersenyum lalu melanjutkan kegiatan mencatatnya. "Gakpapa,"

Ino menaikkan alisnya lalu menoleh ke arah dimana Neji dan Lee duduk tadi. Menyadari bahwa Lee dan Neji sudah gak ada disana membuat Ino menghela nafas panjang. 'Ya ampun, sebentar banget mereka duduk disitu. Belum ada setengah jam.' gerutunya dalam hati. Dilihatnya Tenten dengan santainya meneruskan kegiatan mencatatnya, membuat Ino gerah.

"Loe gak kecewa?" tanyanya.

"Kecewa gimana?" tanya Tenten (pura-pura) bingung. Dia sengaja memancing Ino supaya dia menanyakan pertanyaan yang paling ditunggunya.

"Kecewa gara-gara dia pergi…?" tanya Ino. Tenten mengangguk dengan wajah yang agak memerah.

"Kecewa sih," Tenten menghentikan kegiatan mencatatnya. 'Tapi kan gak mungkin gue ngikutin dia. Entar dikira stalker, lagi.' gurutunya dalam hati. Sesuka apapun Tenten sama cowok cool itu, tetap saja aneh kalau mengikutinya terus. Mau disangka penguntit terus dilaporin ke polisi? Sama saja cari mati. Dan Tenten pasti kehilangan muka di depan Neji.

"Udah selesai nih.." ujarnya sambil membereskan buku-bukunya. Ino pun ikut membereskan sambil menatap Tenten heran. "Loe mau nyusulin dia?"

"Kagak. Kita kan mau ke mall." jawabnya santai. Ino tersenyum senang. Tenten mencangklongkan tas selempangnya. Lalu mereka keluar dari perpustakaan.

"Cuci mata. cuci mata…" seru Ino riang sesampainya dia di tempat parkir. Tenten hanya bisa tersenyum melihat sahabatnya itu sambil membuka kunci mobilnya. Tanpa basa-basi Tenten duduk di kursi pengemudi, sedangkan Ino duduk di sampingnya.

"Cuma dua jam ya, abis itu kita pulang."

"Kok cuma dua jam sih, Ten. Tanggung. Tiga jam aja."

Tenten terkikik geli. Lalu mengiyakan permintaan sahabatnya itu. "Iya deh, tiga jam. Abis itu pulang. Gak ada acara mampir kesana kesini."

"Siap!"

Diam-diam Ino meringis. Tenten memang cewek yang tepat waktu. Dia mengatur berapa lama dia mandi, belajar, sampai pergi ke mall! Ya ampun, orang paling perfeksionis sekalipun gak bakal ngatur waktunya seketat Tenten. Tapi dia melongo saat Tenten menepikan mobil Jazz merahnya di dekat sebuah mushola yang letaknya tak jauh dari sekolah.

"Sholat dulu ya, takutnya di mall entar kelupaan."

"Iya deh," Ino mengkuti sahabatnya masuk ke dalam mushola itu untuk melaksanakan sholat Zuhur.

Untitled

Tenten sampai di rumahnya jam 4 tepat. Ia terlihat sangat kelelahan karena menuruti keinginan sahabatnya itu untuk bermain di TimeZone, bernarsis ria di Photo Booth, dan mengelilingi mall untuk sekedar melihat-lihat barang dan sekedar 'cuci mata'. Ino menikmati semua itu, tapi Tenten malah memikirkan Neji. Cowok dingin yang menarik perhatiannya sejak awal dia masuk SMA.

_**Flashback : On**_

_Saat itu Tenten sedang terburu-buru. Dia bangun kesiangan sehingga dia gak sempat sarapan. Saking buru-burunya dia sampai menabrak seorang cowok yang dengan santainya berjalan menuju kelasnya. Tenten pun jatuh terduduk._

_ "Aduh," keluhnya, tak lama ia berdiri lalu membungkukkan badannya 45 derajat ke arah orang yang ditabraknya itu. "Maaf, maaf, aku gak sengaja."_

_ "Gakpapa." suara ngebass itu menyapa indera pendengaran Tenten, membuat cewek itu mendongak ke asal suara. Dilihatnya cowok itu menatapnya datar. Wajah Tenten langsung memerah seperti kepiting rebus. Itu cowok paling ganteng yang pernah dia temuin! Dengan wajah mirip tokoh film drama Jepang kesukaannya, namun dengan rambut hitam lurus yang dipotong cepak dan mata berwarna lavender lembut._

_Cowok itu tersenyum tipis ke arahnya lalu berkata, "Lain kali hati-hati." dan ia berlalu._

_Belum pernah ada cowok ganteng dan memberi perhatian dengan cara aneh seperti itu sebelumnya. Mana ada orang yang bilang hati-hati dengan muka datar kaya' tembok begitu? Kaya' robot aja!_

_Tenten memandangi punggung lebar cowok itu yang semakin jauh itu, hingga tidak menyadari bahwa bel sudah berbunyi. Dengan panik iapun segera berlari menuju kelasnya._

_Sejak saat itu ia tidak pernah berhenti memikirkan cowok itu, yang belakangan diketahui bernama Hyuuga Neji, dan termasuk cowok terpopuler di sekolahnya._

_**Flashback : Off**_

Sebenarnya ia tidak mengerti kenapa dia bisa menyukai Neji yang terkenal dingin itu. Melihatnya saja sudah membuat jantungnya berdebar kencang, apalagi kalau cowok itu dekat dengannya? Tapi apa daya, Neji bahkan tidak pernah melihat ke arahnya sama sekali, apalagi berteman? PDKT? Atau malah pacaran?

Tenten menghela nafasnya. 'Gue gak punya keberanian untuk deketin cowok sekece itu,' keluhnya dalam hati. 'Kenapa gue jadi sepemalu ini sih?'

Tenten lalu bangun dari ranjangnya, lalu memperhatikan wajahnya di cermin. Polos, tanpa polesan. Justru itu yang menjadi daya tariknya karena wajahnya cantik alami. Tidak seperti cewek-cewek jaman sekarang yang kadang memoles wajahnya terlalu tebal. Matanya coklat besar, pipinya yang tirus, bibirnya yang merah bagaikan mawar. Tenten bersyukur karena udah dikaruniai wajah yang cantik.

Ditatapnya bayangannya yang sedang menatap datar ke arahnya. Membisu.

"Neji… _Atashi wa…__1_" Tenten menelan ludahnya. "_Omae no koto ga, suki deshita!__2_"

**TBC**

1 : Aku..  
2: Suka padamu!

Huft, that's it. Gaje banget kaya'nya.

Review Please!


	2. Chapter 2

Update!

Padahal beberapa menit lagi mau UTS, sempat-sempatnya ngupdate dulu…  
Takut lupa lagi, kaya' dulu-dulu, sampe datanya keformat semua, dan itu membuat Amel kehilangan semangat menulis lagi. T,T

Tapi karena ada dukungan, semangat Amel buat nulis kembali membara, (Yeahhh! #berpose ala Lee)

Lee : Woi, Jangan curi gayakuuuu!  
Amel : Iye, iye, berisik amat!

Oke deh, daripada Amel ngebacot lagi, buruan baca!

Happy Reading! 

**Still Untittled**

**Sebuah kisah yang tak bernama.**

**.**

**Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto,  
But this story is mine.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 2**

"Tenten!" pekik Ino dari depan kelas, membuat Tenten mengurut dada saking kagetnya. Gimana gak kaget, suara Ino itu cempreng banget, dengan oktaf yang tinggi pula. Untung suara Ino gak membuat gendang telinganya berlubang.

"Iya," jawabnya malas.

"Gue tadi liat cowok itu lagi jalan ma Hinata! Mesra banget pula! Sampe cewek itu meluk-melukin lengan cowok itu." semburnya saat ia sudah ada di depan Tenten.

"Sst.. Pelan-pelan dong ngomongnya! Gue gak ngerti!" Tenten menenangkan Ino. Ino menghela nafasnya perlahan sebelum mengulangi perkataannya.

"Cowok itu? Siapa?" tanya Tenten bingung.

"Ya ampun! Masa' loe gak ngerti juga sih?"

"Sumpah, gue gak ngerti."

"Ya ampun, Gusti… Susah banget gue ngasi tau ni anak!" Ino menggelengkan kepala. "Si Neji lah!"

Deg!

Pretek!

Jantung Tenten serasa berhenti berdetak. Hatinya pun serasa retak seperti cermin. Ia gak menduga, kalau Neji, mungkin sudah punya pacar. Huft… Apalagi kalau pacarnya itu adalah cewek terpopuler di sekolahnya, ketua geng Lavenders, yang selalu memakai aksesoris bermotif Lavender berwarna ungu. Warna yang norak, menurutnya.

Tapi, hei. Apa cewek itu benar-benar pacarnya Neji?

"Ya, terus kenapa?" Tenten berusaha mengontrol nada suaranya agar tidak bergetar. "Apa urusannya sama gue?"

"Ya ada lah! Loe kan naksir dia!"

"Emang Hinata beneran pacarnya?" Tenten menatap sahabatnya itu, berusaha meyakinkan dirinya sendiri.

"Kaya'nya sih iya. Mesra banget kok tadi!" nada suara Ino benar-benar meyakinkan. Tenten menghela nafas pasrah, walaupun hatinya terasa ngilu sekali.

"Apa gunanya gue naksir dia kalo ternyata dia udah punya pacar?" Tenten meneruskan kegiatan mencatatnya. "Gue gak mau dibilangin perebut pacar orang."

Ino meringis. Tapi dia gak mau mendebat Tenten lebih jauh. Karena ujung-ujungnya pasti kata-katanya pada mental semua. Akhirnya Ino membiarkan Tenten sibuk dalam kegiatan mencatatnya.

Tenten sebenarnya sakit hati. Tapi apa daya, Neji udah punya pacar, dan pacarnya itu memang cantik banget, sampai membuat Tenten minder. Hinata memiliki rambut lurus panjang sepinggul, dan mata lavender yang besar, membuat cewek itu tampak imut, namun ternyata dia cukup tangguh, maka tak heran kalau dia menjadi ketua geng cewek terpopuler sekaligus yang paling berpengaruh di sekolahnya. Sedangkan Tenten berpikir bahwa dia tidak ada apa-apanya dibanding cewek itu.

Memang, sekolah tempat Tenten belajar, yaitu SMA Konoha, adalah sekolah yang notabene isinya adalah siswa-siswi yang bertampang di atas rata-rata. Meskipun begitu, sekolah ini bukan sekolah elit yang isinya anak-anak orang kaya. Tapi termasuk sekolah favorit.

Tak lama kemudian, Hinata masuk ke dalam kelas itu, lalu duduk di bangku depan Tenten. Ia mengenakan bandana bermotif lavender, sedangkan di pergelangan tangannya melingkar sebuah gelang bermotif sama. Di bahunya bertengger tas selempang berwarna putih dengan gambar lavender besar di tengah-tengahnya. Ia lalu tersenyum kepada Tenten dan Ino sekilas, lalu mengeluarkan buku pelajarannya. Ino dengan cepat berjalan ke arah Hinata, namun keburu ditahan oleh Tenten.

"Loe mau ngapain?" tanyanya penuh selidik.

"Gue mau nanyain dia lah, apa dia pacarnya Neji atau bukan." Ino hendak maju lagi saat dirasakannya pegangan Tenten di lengannya semakin erat.

"Loe jangan nekat." bisik Tenten, "Loe mau bikin gue malu?"

Ino mendecak kesal lalu duduk di sebelah Tenten lagi. "Loe penakut banget."

"Biarin, yang penting gue gak bikin malu, atau disangka perebut cowok orang." Tenten menoleh ke arah Ino. "Biar gue liatin Neji dari jauh aja."

"Loe yakin?"

"Yakin banget."

"Meskipun Neji udah ada ceweknya? Dan ceweknya itu adalah temen sekelas kita?"

"Kan gak melanggar hukum."

"Apalagi dia duduk tepat di depan kita."

"Gue kan cuma ngeliatin dia dari jauh, gak nyari perhatian atau apa.."

"Tapi kan…"

"Lagi ngomongin apa sih? Kok kaya'nya seru banget?"

Tenten dan Ino langsung menoleh ke asal suara. Mereka terlihat kaget saat Hinata memandangi mereka dengan penasaran.

"Eh, gak. Ini…" Ino tergagap. Sedangkan Tenten hanya membeku di tempatnya.

"Boleh gue gabung?" tanyanya dengan senyum manisnya. Tenten hanya mengangguk. "O..oh, boleh!"

Hinata pun memutar bangkunya menghadap Tenten dan Ino yang kebingungan. Hinata lalu menatap Ino dan Tenten dengan antusias.

"Gue denger tadi nama kakak gue disebut-sebut ama loe bedua."

Tenten dan Ino berpandangan. "Kakak?" tanya Ino bingung. "Siapa?"

"Ya ampun, Neji! Dia itu kakak gue!" kata Hinata tenang. Tenten dan Ino melongo.

"Serius loe?"

"Serius, pake be ge te." Hinata menyunggingkan senyum manis, lalu melanjutkan.

"G…gue kira…" Tenten tergagap, sedangkan Ino membisu di tempatnya.

"Loe berdua kira gue pacarnya Neji kan?" potong Hinata. Tenten dan Ino mengangguk pelan.

"Hahaha, ya kagak lah," Hinata tertawa geli. "Emangnya gue cewek apaan, pacaran ma kakak gue sendiri."

Tenten menatap Hinata lekat-lekat. Sekilas, terlihat kemiripan antara Hinata dan Neji. Pantas saja, setiap dia ngeliat Hinata, pasti dia ingat sama Neji. Apalagi mereka punya marga yang sama. Hyuuga Hinata dan Hyuuga Neji.

"Banyak yang salah paham soal itu. Apalagi kami berdua terlihat mesra, iya kan?" tambahnya.

"Maaf soal itu." kata Ino dan Tenten bersamaan. Hinata menatap Tenten antusias.

"Gakpapa kok. Lagipula dia kaya'nya penasaran ma kamu, Ten." katanya pada Tenten, membuat wajah cewek itu merona merah.

"Kok bisa?" seru Tenten dan Ino bersamaan.

"Jangan tanya ma gue lah, tanya aja ma orangnya." Hinata melihat Neji yang kebetulan lewat di depan kelas mereka. "Tuh, mumpung dia lewat depan kelas kita, mau gue kenalin?"

Sebelum Tenten sempat menjawab, Hinata menariknya keluar kelas, dan menghentikan kakaknya itu. Ino mengikuti mereka, dan berhenti di ambang pintu, mengawasi apa yang mereka lakukan selanjutnya.

"Kak!" serunya, "Ada yang mau kenalan sama loe!"

Neji menaikkan alisnya, lalu menatap Hinata tajam. "Ini siapa?" ujarnya dingin.

"Lho, ini kan…." nadanya meninggi, setelah menyadari bahwa mereka menjadi pusat perhatian, dia lalu merendahkan nada suaranya lagi. "Kenalin kak, ini Tenten, cewek yang kakak tanyain itu."

"Oh," matanya beralih pada Tenten, membuat wajah cewek itu semakin memerah. "Gue Hyuuga Neji, seperti yang loe tau." dia kembali tersenyum tipis pada Tenten, membuat cewek itu semakin gugup.

"I..iya, salam kenal…" Tenten membungkukkan badannya sedikit. Berharap bisa sedikit menyembunyikan kegugupannya di hadapan Neji.

"Gak usah terlalu formal, santai aja."

"I…iya…" Tenten menegakkan badannya. 'Aduh, gue kok bisa mati gaya di depan cowok ini!' gerutunya dalam hati. Neji yang masih tersenyum (walaupun sangat tipis dan samar), menepuk kepala Tenten yang tertutup bandana berwarna biru muda itu, pelan.

"Gue duluan ya," cowok itu berlalu, meninggalkan Tenten yang melongo, sedangkan Hinata melambaikan tangan ke arah kakaknya itu.

"Baru kali ini gue ngeliat dia senyum ke cewek lain selain gue." Hinata mendecak kagum. "Kaya'nya gue bener deh, dia itu…" kata-katanya terputus saat melihat Tenten sudah merosot ke lantai dengan wajah semerah kepiting rebus. Hinata langsung panik melihat teman sekelasnya itu, membantunya berdiri. Ino pun langsung menyangga tubuh temannya itu, sebelum dia benar-benar terbaring di lantai.

"D…dia…" Tenten seperti kehilangan kesadaran, "N..nepuk kepala gue, Ta…"

Untitled

_Beberapa menit sebelumnya…_

"Kak!" Hinata turun dari boncengan kakaknya dengan kesal. "Loe kok bawa motor laju amat?!" serunya kesal. Neji cuma tersenyum melihat adiknya marah-marah begitu.

"Sori, Ta. Gue takut telat aja." kata Neji berusaha membela diri.

"Ya udah, kalo gitu ayo cepetan…" Hinata menarik lengan Neji, namun cowok itu menahannya.

"Ntar dulu Ta!"

"Apa lagi sih?"

"Loe tau cewek ini gak?" Neji mengeluarkan sebuah foto. Foto itu adalah foto Tenten yang sedang belajar di perpustakaan kemarin. Hinata melihatnya lalu senyum-senyum gak jelas.

"Kok loe senyum-senyum gitu sih?" Neji menatap Hinata heran.

"Ini temen sekelas gue." Hinata mengembalikan foto itu pada Neji. "Tumben loe nanyain soal cewek?"

"Gak boleh?" Neji menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Ya boleh aja sih." Hinata menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tertutup bandana ungu.

"Nanti gue bakal lewat depan kelas loe, terus loe kenalin tuh cewek ke gue ya?"

"Oke deh," Hinata melihat jam tangannya. "Kalo gitu ayo masuk kelas, udah jam 7 lewat nih," Hinata kembali menarik lengan Neji, memasuki gerbang sekolah. Neji hanya bisa pasrah saat ditarik oleh adik kesayangannya itu.

Untitled

"Ki!" dirasanya sesuatu menepuk-nepuk pipinya, semakin lama semakin keras. Tenten membuka matanya perlahan, dilihatnya Ino sedang menatapnya dengan cemas, sedangkan Hinata berdiri tak jauh dari mereka, menatapnya dengan rasa bersalah.

"Ah, akhirnya loe sadar juga…" kata Ino lega.

"G..gue dimana?" tanya Tenten pelan. Dia berusaha bangun, dibantu oleh Ino.

"Loe di UKS." Hinata berjalan mendekati Tenten. "Loe pingsan tadi, gara-gara kepala loe ditepuk kakak gue."

'Jadi yang tadi bukan mimpi? Gue tadi bener-bener kenalan ma Neji?' pikir Tenten dalam hati. 'Aduh, malu-maluin banget gue pingsan begini.' gerutunya dalam hati.

"Konyol banget sih. Cuma gara-gara itu aja loe pake pingsan begitu." Ino tertawa pelan. Tenten hanya bisa tersenyum kikuk.

"Wajar lah No… Kan dia gak pernah ketemu cowok cakep…" kata-kata Hinata membuat Tenten melemparkan bantalnya ke Hinata. Dengan mudahnya Hinata mengelak. Tenten menatap Hinata kesal. Tenten lalu menatap jamnya dan berseru kaget karena ternyata hari sudah siang.

"Berapa lama gue pingsan?" pekiknya panik.

"Seharian ini kaya'nya." Ino memandang keluar jendela, "Soalnya anak-anak udah pada pulangan."

"Gue ketinggalan pelajaran…" serunya dengan suara tertahan.

"Tenang aja Ten," Hinata mengeluarkan buku pelajarannya. "Gue udah nyatatin materi pelajarannya buat loe!" ujarnya sambil menyodorkan buku bermotif anggrek itu kepada Tenten. Tenten menerimanya dengan gembira.

"Wah, makasih Ta!"

"Sama-sama…" Hinata menutup tasnya kembali, "Gue duluan ya, gue mau ngumpul-ngumpul sama geng gue." katanya riang, lalu keluar dari UKS.

"Sempat-sempatnya luangin waktu sama kita." Ino manggut-manggut. "Dia emang temen yang baik ya, Ten."

"Iya…" Tenten berdiri sambil menenteng tasnya. Buku milik Hinata sudah dimasukkan dalam tasnya. "Yuk, cabut." ujarnya lalu keluar dari UKS, disusul Ino.

Untitled

Tenten sedang sibuk mencatat saat pintu tiba-tiba terbuka.

"Tenten…!" kepala Ino nongol di pintu. Tenten mengangguk pelan, mempersilahkan sahabatnya itu masuk. Tanpa permisi, Ino langsung masuk dan duduk di ranjang Tenten yang dilapisi dengan sprei merah bermotif bunga-bunga berwarna krem.

"Aku mau curhat!" ujarnya girang. Sepertinya anak itu punya hal yang menarik untuk diceritakan. Tenten menutup buku catatannya, lalu memutar kursinya menghadap Ino.

"Mau curhat apa sih? Kok kaya'nya loe lagi seneng banget?" tanya Tenten. Ino langsung senyum-senyum gak jelas. Seperti orang yang lagi kasmaran aja.

"Loe kenal Sai?"

"Sai?" Tenten menaikkan alisnya. Gak banyak cowok-cowok yang dikenalnya. Tenten cuma bisa menggeleng.

"Payah loe." cela Ino, membuat Tenten terkikik geli. "Gue kan gak terlalu deket ma cowok-cowok."

"Oh iya, gue lupa." Ino menepuk dahinya, lalu melanjutkan. "Dia anak kelas XI-IPS 1. Kaya'nya gue naksir sama dia deh."

"Terus?"

"Tadi yang nganter gue kesini tuh dia. Baik banget ya, tuh cowok. Udah ganteng, perhatian pula."

"Hm…"

"Oh iya, gue kesini gak cuma buat itu aja." Ino mengeluarkan sebuah kertas dari dalam tas selempang kecilnya, "Undangan ultahnya Neji. Gue baru dapet dari Ino. Katanya sih, buat loe." Ino memberikan undangan itu pada Tenten. Dengan perasaan yang tidak menentu ia membacanya.

"Acaranya itu besok malem?" tanya Tenten. Ino mengangguk senang.

"Makanya gue kesini mau ngajakin loe jalan."

Tenten berpikir sejenak. Kalau ia pergi ke pesta itu, maka ia harus tampil sebaik-baiknya. Namanya juga pesta. Lagian dia kan mau menarik perhatian Neji melalui busana yang dia kenakan nanti.

Tenten mengangguk pelan.

"Let's go shopping!"

**TBC**

Selesai… Huft…

Menjelang UTS malah bikin yang beginian. =,=

Doain Amel ya, semoga UTS-nya lancar…

BTW, Tentennya terlalu OOC ya, Nejinya munculnya dikit banget pula. (#dilempar setrika)

Sekali lagi, waktunya Amel bilang…

Review Please…


End file.
